


Three Weeks

by krazyk2314



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Sad, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 14:01:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9660380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazyk2314/pseuds/krazyk2314
Summary: Kidnapped and tortured for three weeks, you refused to give up information. Ready for death, you are shocked when two familiar figures come to the rescue.





	

Three weeks. That's how long it's been since you had been tossed down in this damp, dark pit. Three weeks since you had last seen the sun, had a bath, or laid your eyes on Sam. What you would give to see his gorgeous hazel eyes, have him smile at you as he held out his hand, leading you into the bedroom the two of you shared in the bunker.

Twenty one days you had been beaten and bruised, left cold and sore on the cold, cement floor, with nothing, not even a scrap of fabric to keep you warm. Food was tossed in occasionally, usually a moldy slice of bread, or a piece of meat that tasted like nothing you had ever eaten before. At first you had turned your nose to it, but hunger soon settled in, and even the grossest food was nothing you could turn away. 

With nothing else to do, you used your jagged nail, digging at the wall, marking the passing of each long, torturous day. Sometimes they would come, holding you still while they asked you the same questions over and over. Each time they pertained to Sam and his brother. Wanting to know where the tablet was, and any other information they could get. You were tight lipped, refusing to answer no matter how hard they hit, or how deep they dug with a knife. 

Other days they would leave you alone, with nothing but your thoughts to keep you company. These were almost worst than the torture. You could handle the pain, it reminded you were alive, and that somewhere, out there, Sam was searching for you. But on these days, with nothing, not even a light to keep you company, your mind wandered. Creating viscous stories, telling yourself that you would die alone, in this filthy room of yours. Clutching your head, you tried to make it stop. The voice in your head that kept telling you Sam had given up, that he was glad you were out of the way. That you would be the Demon's plaything until they grew bored with you, and your broken and lifeless body was tossed to the hell hounds.

Today was not one of those days, you quickly realized as the heavy metal door opened, and two burly men stepped inside. The same two men that had been sent in each and every time, with their black eyes, and the evil scowl marks around their mouths. In their hands they held various instruments of torture, while their boss walked slowly in behind them. She was tall and lithe, with her flaming red hair piled high upon her head. Her outfit of choice, that she made sure never to dirty, was a black leather coat, and t-shirt, with a female devil on it. Your room was too dark to see the wording, but occasionally she sauntered close enough you could make out the picture. "How are we doing this morning Y/N?" She asked you, as her henchmen stood off to the side, waiting for her slightest movement. Ready to grab you and try to make you speak.

"Peachy." You muttered, refusing to break like they wanted you to. Three weeks was a long time, and most people would have broken by now. But you, you were a hunter, and you knew better than to give up some important information. They wouldn't save you if you did, you knew that.

"I do adore that sass of yours." She purred. "But it's getting you know where. Tell me what I want, and we will let you go back to that lanky hunter of yours."

"Yeah right. I tell you what you want, you're just going to kill me. So why not get it over with, and save yourself some time." You retorted. But it was true. You were tired of being in this place, tired of being left in the dark, and being cold and so sore that you couldn't hardly even move. What you would give to feel the sun on your face, to taste your favorite food once more. All hope of that ever happening had slowly diminished the longer you had been locked inside, and you were ready for the pain to be over.

Crouching down in front of you, she surprised you when she ran her hand along your cheek. "I see why Sam's so infatuated with you. Why he's tearing the world apart looking for you. Too bad we have you so well hidden he will never find you. You will die in this room, on that frigid floor, with nothing but a knife sticking out of your chest. Unless you give me what I want."

It took all of your energy, but you slammed your head forward, smashing your head against hers, hard enough it knocked her to the ground where her clean little hands landed in a pile of filth. Growling, she stood up, wiping her hands off before nodding to the two silent men. Quickly they were holding you up, your legs no longer wanting to work. A knife was pressed to your throat, as she paced in front of you.

"You don't get it, do you? It's so easy. Tell me where the tablet is, and this will all be over. I promise I won't use it to hurt Sam and Dean. I just want it to help take over the thrown. Crowley's run is over, and it's my turn now. But that will never happen unless I have that tablet."

"It's hidden. You'll never be able to find it." Was all you said, before the knife was pulled down your chest, creating another slice in your already bloody and scarred skin. Biting your lip until it bled, you tried to hold in the scream, but when they twisted the knife, digging into your flesh, you couldn't hold it back.

"Now, do you want to try again?" She asked, enjoying your pain. 

"When are you going to give up?" You asked through your cracked and bloody lips. "Or are you that dense that you can't figure out this is a lost cause?"

The smile on her face faded, and she nodded at her goons again. Flinching, waiting for the pain once again, you tensed up when you heard the metal door slam against the wall. "Leave her alone. Now." Came a voice you thought you would never hear again. You could barely make out the two figures standing in the shadows, but you could recognize those profiles anywhere.

"Sam?" You breathed, hoping it was true, and not your mind playing a horrible trick on you.

"Y/N, I'm so sorry it took us so long." He apologized as he stood there, his gun forgotten in his hands.

"How touching." The red headed lady holding you cackled. "But you two boys came at the right time. How perfect."

Before you could warn them, more Demons came behind Sam and Dean, taking them by surprise. Sam and Dean were able to kill a couple, but they were quickly overpowered, and were pulled into the room. "This is so much better." She purred, walking over to Dean and rubbing her fingertips across his cheek. 

With Sam being held right next to you, you could see the dark shadows under his eyes, the beard that had grown while you had been gone. His eyes were dark as he stared at you, a broken sob escaping his throat as he took in how battered and broken you were. "Y/N, I'm so sorry." He said again, before the Demon holding him slapped him on the face, stopping him.

"So, Y/N and I were having a conversation about the location of the Demon tablet. She says it's hidden, but refuses to tell me where. Maybe the two of you can help out. Save her life." She announced, before tilting her head towards the Demon's still holding you. He raised the knife, holding it against your throat.

"Abaddon, you bitch." Dean sneered. "Y/N's held out this long, why do you think we would give in so easily?"

"Because Sam won't let her die, that's why." She argued, the knife tightening on your throat. "Now, you have one chance at this. Tell me what I want to know, and Y/N will live."

"Don't." You begged, the word hoarse but full of emotion. 

"I'll tell you whatever you want to know." Sam told her, staring at her full of hatred in his eyes. "Just leave her alone."

With those words, the knife from your neck was pulled back, and the Demons holding you let go, dropping you to the ground. With tear filled eyes, you looked up at Sam, but he refused to look your way. "Sam, don't. Please. I've spent three weeks in here, I'm ready. I'm willing to die to keep the secret."

"I can't let you do that." He said softly, as Abaddon walked towards him. In an instant, Sam and Dean started moving, fighting against their captors, pulling their Demon killing knives from their pockets, stabbing the ones holding them, dropping them instantly. 

Abaddon sneered, her plan ruined. Searching the room, she grabbed a knife laying discarded on the ground, screaming as she raced towards Sam. In what seemed like slow motion, you stood up on shaky legs, throwing yourself in front of Sam just as she brought the knife down. As you started to fall to the ground, you felt the knife sliding into your skin, another wave of pain filling your body, this one worst than the rest.

"Y/N!" Sam screamed, killing off the last Demon holding him, before throwing his knife, striking Abaddon in the chest. It didn't kill her, but it weakened her, and you watched as she fled the room. Sam quickly picked you up off of the filthy floor, carrying you out of the room, as Dean quickly followed behind. Up stairs, away from the pit you had come to consider the last place you would lay. 

Pushing against a door, Sam stepped outside, the bright light of the sun blinding you. It was the first time you had seen it in almost a month, and it was too much to take in at first. Gently laying you down, he looked down at your wound, just one more with the rest. This one, however. was deep, and you could feel the life slowly fading away. "Y/N, hold on! Dean's praying to Cas. I can't lose you, I just found you again." He pleaded, pressing his hand against the wound, trying to stop the bleeding.

"Sam, it's okay. I've come to terms with my death." You tried explaining, the pain making it hard to speak. "In there, all I wanted was to see your face one more time. To feel the sun's warmth against my skin. Those things have come true, so I'll gladly face death if it means your okay."

A tear slipped down his cheek, as he cradled you to his chest. "Y/N, please. These last three weeks have been torture for me too. We couldn't find you. But please, wait for Cas."

"Sam, thank you for finding me." You told him softly as your eyes closed. As you slowly faded away, you were grateful that your fight hadn't been in vain, that Abaddon hadn't gotten the tablet. And for the fact that you had been able to feel Sam's arms around you once more. As the pain started to numb, you didn't hear the sounds of wings rustling through the air.


End file.
